Users may consume digital content, such as music, movies, images, electronic books (e-books), and so forth on electronic devices. Among these electronic devices are e-book readers, smartphones, tablets, phablets, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, laptops, netbooks, and the like. Electronic devices may have batteries with limited capacity that may need to be charged frequently. Because electronic devices may be portable, external batteries may be used to charge the batteries of electronic devices when an outlet charger is not available or convenient. Charging both the battery of the electronic device and an external battery may be time consuming.